Juliet Van Huesen
by Do You Hear The People Sing
Summary: There's just something about her. Something that makes her...want her. Juliet/Alex. Femmeslash, don't like, don't read. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Veggie Burgers

**My first WOWP fic. femmeslash. Rated T for later chapters (wink wink) =D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own WOWP. If I did Alex would be with Juliet and I would own Disney =D =D =D**

_______________________________________________________

There was something about her.

Alex stared across from the counter at the Waverly Substation at Justin's girlfriend.

Juliet Van Huesen. Who was a vampire.

The only time she'd ever actually been attracted to a girl was when Max's tutor, Tutor, was around.

But that was only because she was an elf, and elves had that special quality that made them irresistible to not like.

She had never actually been attracted to her in a love-like way.

Alex gritted her teeth. It was so frustrating. She didn't know what, but there was just something about Juliet.

Something...

Something that made her want her.

She knew it was crazy. She liked guys. She had always liked guys. There was Riley, there was Manny, there was Ronald, there was...

Dean.

Alex swallowed as she remembered her breakup with Dean.

_Flashback:_

_"Well, since you brought it up and it was your idea, maybe we should." Alex said, hoping he would buy it._

_"Okay, then let's break up." Dean said, calmly. Too calmly for Alex._

_Alex shrugged to herself. "Well that was easy." She frowned slightly, then looked at the back of Dean's head._

_"That was really, really easy."_

_End Of Flashback_

Alex shut her eyes for a few moments, trying to think of random things, not wanting to continue the painful memory.

"Sleeping on the job, Alex?" an amused voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Alex's eyes snapped open, and were staring at the beautiful smiling face of Juliet Van Heusen.

Alex mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't think she was beautiful. She was pretty, sure. She didn't even want to think these things...

Why Juliet?

Why had she lived 16 years, dated guys and suddenly this blonde vampire comes along, la-di-dah, and...

Alex couldn't even put it into words.

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Ah, no. I was just..." she racked her brain for a something witty to say, but at this moment in time could come up with nothing.

"Sleeping on the job?" Juliet's smile grew wider.

"Yeeeah. Let's go with that." Alex smiled a little, and picked up her notepad and pen.

"One veggie burger please." Juliet sat on one of the stools behind the counter.

"Comin' up." Alex gave another smile, and turned around to start making Juliet's veggie burger.

When she had finished, she turned back to Juliet.

"One-" she stopped as she looked at Juliet, who was twirling a lock-of golden hair in her fingers and staring blankly into space. she looked back down at Alex and raised an eyebrow, an amused look on her face as Alex had abruptly froze.

"One veggie burger." Alex breathed out.

Juliet reached out to take the burger and their fingertips brushed.

Alex sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth. and let it out in a low hiss.

Juliet smiled again. "Thanks." she got up and walked back over to Justin, where they were probably talking about some romantic lovey-dovey stuff.

Alex slammed her hand to her forehead.

This was stressful, frustrating, confusing and it was killing her head. And her emotions.

She looked back over to Juliet, who was sitting, nodding every once in a while as Justin babbled away.

_Right. _she thought. If she was going to make this feelings thing any easier, she'd at least have to be friend's with her.

Justin wasn't going to like this one bit.

____________________________________________________________

**Thank you to Bridgit Mendler for being so damn GORGEOUS.**

**Sorry people. Only 7 episodes and I'm already in love with her =D**

**Reviews are definately appreciated!**


	2. Cameras Vanilla and Movies

**Second chappy up! woohoo. I actually didn't leave this one sitting in the dust. I just love this couple too much =D**

____________________________________

Alex held her wand, pointed at a digital camera.

She muttered a charm and a flash of light appeared and struck the camera.

Alex picked it up, smiled to herself and happily skipped downstairs.

Halfway down the stairs to the Sub Station she stopped and checked to see if Juliet and Justin were there.

They were. Okay. Time to make her move.

Alex walked into the Sub Station in an oh-so-calm way that it was too suspicious to ignore.

Alex crossed the Sub Station and sat right down next to Juliet.

"Hi." she said, directly at Juliet, ignoring Justin completely and useing one of her 'Alex' grins.

(Which are Oh-So-Cute to me and should be to everyone =D)

_That always wins 'em over._ She thought to herself.

Juliet smiled back at Alex. "Hi Alex. So, what brings you over to this neck of the woods?"

Alex sighed, "Seriously? _Neck_ jokes?" she giggled slightly.

Juliet laughed along with her. "Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't have a little fun and throw around some jokes. No one really notices the hints anyway." she was suprised by Alex's unusual peppyness.

_Something's definately up._ Juliet thought. She knew Alex well enough already. Maybe as much as Harper did.

But something was up. Dreary Alex was never this peppy.

Alex was still smiling. Time for her to make a move.

"Hey, Juliet, I'm making a album of all my friends so I'm gonna need you picture." Alex held up her camera.

Juliet frowned. "But vampires don't show up in pictures. It would be like taking a picture of nothing."

Alex smiled again. "I know that, but don't worry. I -"

Juliet cut her off. " - Put a spell on the camera so I would show up in the picture?" she guessed.

Alex frowned now. "Yeah. How'd you know that?"

Juliet laughed. "Vampire's have this kind of thing. They're usually always one step ahead."

Alex grinned. "That's probably useful. So, you wanna be in my album?" Alex smiled, hiding her hopefullness.

Juliet grinned. "Sure."

Alex sat up against Juliet, thier legs and sides pressed together. Alex put an arm around Juliet's shoulders and put her head beside Juliet's. She held out the camera.

"Smile." she grinned up at the camera, as did Juliet, who had an arm around Alex's waist.

Alex shivered at the touch. She inhaled deeply. Juliet's hair smelled of vanilla.

She liked vanilla.

_**Alot.**_

"M'kay, thanks." Alex stood up. She was about to go back upstairs but swerved around again.

"Hey, Juliet, I was wondering, Wanna go to the movies later?"

Juliet nodded and grinned. "See you later Alex." she intertwined fingers with Justin. Alex dragged her eyes away.

She hated herself for just doing that. But now she had a...

..._Date_, to look forward to with Juliet.

She didn't know if this was going to make this any easier, but she was going with instinct.

____________________________

**Sorry sorry sorry short chapter D= next one will have POV'S I promise =D =D =D**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Twilight Kissing and Peach Lipgloss

**Chappy 3 =D woot**

______________________________

**Alex's POV**

I've been standing here for -

I don't even know how long.

Why?

Because I don't know what I've gotten myself into.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Holding up different outfits trying to decide what the hell to wear on my date with Juliet.

....No. No no no, It _isn't_ a date.

'Cause that'd be wrong, 'cause she's Justin's _girl_friend.

Who is a _girl._ A vampire girl for that matter.

It's just a normal, girl's night out.

Which I think is a date.

God Damnit, Alexandra Russo, pull yourself together. It is _NOT_ a date.

Ooh. new converse. Can't remember when I got these. Ah, well.

And skinny jeans and...tank top?

Black...

Well, it's Summer. Okay, my outfit is sorted. Now for hair.

Damnit, where did I put the stupid hairbrush...

**Juliet's POV**

Alex asked me to the movies?

It sounds weird, saying it to myself, even when I know it's true.

Because Alex, Justin has told me, has hated all of his past girlfriends. So I was prepared...

But now I'm suprised by her unexpected friendliness.

Now what to wear?

No one wears just anything, even for movie dates.

No, not dates. Movie..._outings._

I looked down at my shoes. They'll usually go with anything.

A dress...pink? Ooh, I haven't worn that in a while.

I examined myself in the mirror. My hair needs a little work. Where's the brush...?

**Justin's POV**

Alex, my annoying, selfish, not-so-smart, self-loving, mischevious...

I lost my point....Oh, Alex asked Juliet out to the movies.

_That is suspicious._ Because Alex hated all my other girlfriends, and now I'm serious with this one she just has to like this one and....

Gahhh.

**Alex's POV**

Damn damn damn **_damn._**

I'm gonna be late! Stupid subway...I would've used a spell but it was pretty packed in there...

I hope Juliet didn't leave. Oh my God, what if she did? It would have been like I stood her up or something...

Alex. Shut. The. Hell. Up. She. Is. _Not._ Your. Girl. Friend.

There's the theatre! I threw myself past the people and through the doors, Instantly looking all around me for Juliet.

A tap on my shoulder interrupted my search. I swerved around to be met by a pair of gorgeous brown eyes.

Wait, _what...?_

**Juliet's POV**

Where is Alex? She's taking her time.

I got here ages ago.

Well then again, I have vampire speed.

I looked at my watch again. She's exactly 27 minutes late.

Not that I'm counting.

Okay, I am.

Why am I counting...?

Suddenly, I catch sight of Alex stumbling through the doors of the theatre. She starts looking all around her, for me I suppose.

I glided silently behind her and tapped on her shoulder. She swerved around.

She has nice eyes.

_....What...?_

**Alex's POV**

Dahh, those eyes are mesmerizing.

I found my voice and beamed at her. "Hey Juliet!" I blushed slightly. "Sorry I'm late. Ahh, had a little trouble on the Subway."

Juliet smiled. "It's okay. We have 20 minutes before most of the movies start, anyway. So which one do you wanna see?"

I bit my lip, and glanced around at all the movie posters around the theatre. One particular one caught my eye. I grinned slyly and pointed.

Juliet followed the direction of my finger and rolled her eyes. "Twilight? Seriously?" she raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on one hip.

She looks so hot when she does that...No she does not, Alex.

I grinned mischieviously back at her. "Oh yes, we're seeing Twilight."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Stephanie Meyer's version of vampires are way off."

My face flushed. "Except for the pretty part." I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something?" Juliet looked over to me.

I blushed. "Nah. C'mon, people! Let's get this line movin' before I grow old and die." I shouted over the heads of the people in front of us waiting to get tickets and popcorn.

I swear I just saw Juliet blush.

**Juliet's POV**

_Why is she still staring at me?_

Suddenly, the blank look disappears and she grins at me.

"Hey Juliet!" Here comes the pep. She's blushing?

"Sorry I'm late. Ahh, I had a little trouble on the Subway."

I smiled back at her. "It's okay. We have 20 minutes before most of the movies start, anyway. So which one do you wanna see?"

Please don't pick Twilight.

She glanced round the theatre at the movie posters. She pointed at one.

I followed the direction of her finger.

Nooo. She picked Twilight!

I raised an eyebrow and put a hand on my hip.

"Twilight? Seriously?"

She's staring at me again. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

In a strangely comfortable way.

She grinned at me again. "Oh yes, we're seeing Twilight."

Why, the torture?

We walked toward's the ticket booth. I rolled my eyes. "Stephanie Meyer's version of vampires are way off."

Which they are. I mean, Apparently, Edward doesn't have a soul. Look at me, Mr-Your-My-Personal-Brand-Of-Heroin. I mean, who even puts a line like that in a vampire movie? So stereo-type. Anyway, Look at me, Edward, look who's got a soul. **_ME._**

Alex muttered something that pulled me out of my thoughts. What did she say? I can't make out exactly...

_"Except for the pretty part."_

...She thinks I'm pretty?

"Did you say something?" I looked over at her, pretending not to have heard her.

She blushed. "Nah. C'mon, people! Let's get this line movin' before I grow old and die." she shouted over the line of people.

I blushed slightly. She thinks I'm pretty. Justin's sister, Alex, thinks I'm pretty.

_Why does that seem like a big deal to me?_

**Alex's POV**

Okay, we have our tickets, our popcorn and now we're walking into the screen room.

Oh, oh, oh my god. It's one of those sofa-theatre type places. No armrest in the middle.

We both sat down. Me on the right, and Juliet on the left.

The previews started and ended.

Finally, what I came to see.

_"...I've never given much thought to how I'd die."_ There was a deer on the screen in a forest...

_"...But going in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go."_ I looked over to Juliet. Her eyes we fixed onto the screen.

Suddenly, there was a crack. The deer took off running, and kept running through the forest...

Until suddenly, It jumped over a huge...thing, and another...vampire? I guess, caught it.

Bye bye deer.

God, only like a minute into the movie and something's already died.

Bella moves away from Phoenix, blah blah blah, moves to Forks with Charlie, blah blah blah, smacks Mike Newton on the head with a volleyball, blah blah blah, goes into the cafeteria...

Enter, Edward and the Cullens. And Hales.

Juliet let out a dissapproving snort. I giggled quietly and leaned back into the sofa.

When we got to the point when Edward and Bella kissed, I shivered slightly. Was there a draft in here?

I jumped slightly when I felt a warm, soft hand on my arm. "You okay?" she murmured.

I nodded dumbly. "Yeah. just a little cold, that's all." I said in a tiny voice. trying to look at the screen.

"Come here." she whispered, and pulled me over beside her. She wrapped an arm around me.

"Vampires are naturally warm. Unlike these fakes. You'll be warm in no time." she whispered, her breath, warm and minty, hitting my neck.

I shivered again. It felt _sooo_ _good_ yet _sooo..._

_Wrong,_ it's _wrong_, Alex.

But it feels so_ right._

**Juliet's POV**

This. Movie. _Sucks_.

Ew, now the fake vampire and Bella are kissing.

I sensed Alex shivering beside me. I put a hand on her arm. "You okay?" I murmered.

She jumped a little, and glanced from me to the screen. "Yeah, just a little cold, that's all." her voice was so quiet.

"Come here." I whispered. I pulled her beside me and wrapped an arm around her.

"Vampires are naturally warm. Unline these fakes. You'll be warm in no time." I whispered.

She shivered again. I pulled her tighter up against me.

A guy in the row in front of us was giving me a weird look.

Why was he looking at me like th-?

Oh my god, he thinks Alex and me, are, are, _are..._

I glared at him until he came to his senses and looked away.

Because of that sudden thought, I couldn't stop myself from imagining if me and Alex were...

...I imagined kissing her. Soft, full lips, smooth, tan skin, silky, raven coloured hair, pretty brown eyes...

I stopped myself before I continued. _What am I thinking?_ I have a _boyfriend!_ What am I doing, thinking things like...this, about his _**sister!**_

I have officially gone crazy.

My face felt hot and flushed, and Alex snuggled subconciously into the heat, still staring at the theatre screen.

Edward and Bella were practically making out on the bed now. Ew. Even me and Justin don't do that.

A few minutes later I felt a little weight on my shoulder, and I realised Alex had fallen asleep.

I slowly manouvered her so she was laying her head in my lap.

I wasn't really paying attention to the movie as I traced my finger lightly on her neck...

I could feel the point where the heat concentrated.

I could hear Alex's light snores as she lay quiet still in my lap.

I could hear her slow, steady, heartbeat.

I could smell the lovely smell of her hair.

I could smell...

_Her blood._

My eyes snapped shut.

No, I can't. I can't drink Alex's blood. Because, 1, We're in a theatre, 2, Justin and his parents will probably kill me.

I was frustrated. Why was it so tempting? It was never tempting with Justin.

I felt a hand on my face. My eyes fluttered open.

Alex was staring up at me, her eyes shiny.

She had a look on her face...

_Like she was about to cry._

Alex tore her gaze away and buried her face in my stomach, turning sidways.

I heard the muffled sobs and immediately pulled her up.

She cried into my chest silently, and even though I didn't know why she was crying yet, I hugged her close.

I pressed my lips to her forehead to try and calm her down.

What am I even doing?

Alex glanced up at me from my chest, sniffling slightly.

Our eyes shot to the screen, the credits had just come on.

Alex and me stood up. Alex looked as if she'd break down again any second, so I grabbed her hand.

We walked out of the theatre silently, and outside, we sat down on a bench.

Alex looked down at her shoes.

"Alex." I said quietly. It wasn't really a question. She hadn't been crying because of the movie.

Alex looked slowly upwards, and our eyes met, hers red from crying.

"Alex -" But I was cut off.

"I like you." Her voice was quiet, and she was nervous, seemingly prepared for rejection.

I considered that for a second. What did she mean by that?

"I like you too, Alex, but why are you cry-"

"No, I mean, I like, like you."

_........What?_

I must be imagining.

I think Alex Russo just said she likes me.

Like, likes me.

My jaw dropped liked a tonne weight.

Alex's face crumbled, and she got up.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered, her voice breaking.

"Bye." she whispered and ran off.

Oh no. No, no no no, Alex Russo, you are not getting away from me.

It took only a matter of seconds to catch up with her.

"Alex!" I tried keeping in step with her.

"I'm sorry, Juliet." she answered, tears streaming down her face.

"Alex, please, wait."

"I know, we can still be friends. I know that, but I just can't bear to hear it." Alex kept walking.

I stopped for a second.

I made up my decision.

"Alex." I growled, this was my only chance of stopping her.

I grabbed her by the shoulders, made her face me and pressed my lips to her's.

_Oh My God._ Her lips are softer than Justin's.

Her lips taste like peach lip-gloss.

More to the point, I'm kissing _**Alex Russo.**_

And...._liking_ it?

I pulled away, still holding Alex by the shoulders, staring feircely into her eyes.

Alex was in a daze. I put a hand to her face, stroking it.

"Alex," I sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Alex opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish.

"Y-you _kissed_ me." Alex whispered.

I nodded, still shocked I had did so myself, "Yes, I did Alex, and it was..." I looked at Alex's exspression. She looked hopeful.

I sighed again. "Alex, I'm going out with Justin." A tear rolled down Alex's face.

I didn't know what to do to help this situation.

This was the first time I'd kissed a girl...

But It was amazing.

Alex's lips were soft, they tasted wonderful...

Her heart was being pulled in two different directions.

_Alex or Justin?_

__________________________

**Alot of Juliets POV for some reason. Oo**

**Reviews are appreciated!!**


	4. Proms and Zombies

**Guys, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever! But me and my girlfriend are having issues 'cause my Dad and whatnot with his "You're going against God" crap.**

**Enjoy, I will be updating more often.**

* * *

_It had been a week now._

_A week since Alex had asked Juliet to the movies,_

_A week since the confession that Alex liked her,_

_A week since the kiss._

_And apparently Juliet and Alex had forgotten about it._

_Or were pretending to._

**Juliet's POV**

Juliet had pushed all thoughts of Alex out of her mind.

Justin was her boyfriend, and she couldn't hurt him like that.

Alex was devastated, at the fact Juliet kissed her, seemingly dissed her then avoided contact with her all week.

It had made her sad and depressed, and she didn't spend alot of time anywhere anymore, just in her room, crying, cursing herself for liking Juliet in the first place...

But then, from school came the leaflets for the prom, _'Best Night Ever'._

**Alex's POV**

I snorted. _Best Night Ever?_ What a joke.

I threw the leaflet on my bed and flopped back down on it.

I have no one to go with to prom, and I never intended on going in the first place anyway.

Until I realised I liked Juliet.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down Waverly Place, aimlessly wandering, when I spotted a Sandwich shop._

_Seemed pretty new, and it was called 'The Late Nite Bite.'_

_Eh, anywhere was better than home, so I walked on in._

_It was a pretty dark, place, with a kind of dark dungeon-ish theme._

_I walked up to the counter, and rang the little bell that's always on the counter in every food place._

_I was examining my nails when a voice caused me to look upwards._

_I was staring into a pair of gorgeous brown eyes._

_Whoa._

End Of Flashback

I pushed that thought away.

Waiiit, I've just had a brainwave.

Huh. Not often I get those.

I grabbed the prom leaflet again, scanning it carefully.

Prom sucks, but I've just had an idea for a better prom.

Zombie Prom.

I raced downstairs and grabbed Harper away from the counter.

"Harper, I've just had a brilliant idea!"

Harper stared at me worriedly.

She put a hand to my forehead. "You okay, Alex?"

I rolled my eyes. What do people think I am, Dumb?

I pushed her hand away. "I'm fine. But, I've just had the most amazing idea for a Zombie Prom!" I said, unusually excited.

Harper's face lit up. "You have mentioned that a few times. Normally I'd be against it. But..." she glanced over at Zeke with a lovey dovey smile on her face.

Ugh. Trust Harper to go for my brother's nerdy best friend.

I pushed her off her chair so she stood up. "Go ask him out. Whadayya' got to lose, anyways?" I said. my dreary mood back.

I watched her boredly while she talked to Zeke. He suddenly beamed. So she suceeded?

Harper ran back over to me, a sad look on her face. So she didn't succeed.

"I chickened out, Alex."

I smiled wryly. "Well It's a good thing you look like a chicken!"

Harper looked confused. She glanced down at her outfit. "Alex, I'm wearing penguins."

I let that run through my head for a moment. "Well, yeah, but you're wearing penguins, and..." I paused. "...Birds." I got up and ran upstairs.

Well that was awkward.

_Stupid Harper,_

_Stupid Zeke,_

_Stupid Prom,_

_Stupid Justin,_

_**Stupid Juliet.**_

I hate her for making me love her.

**Juliet's POV**

"Juliet, will you go to prom with me?"

I stared at Justin. Oh no, _prom._

"Justin, you know that I'm really old? I've been to tons of proms."

Justin raised an eyebrow. "How many?"

I sighed. "Five-hundred and fifty-two."

Justin's jaw dropped.

"And they always ended in disaster."

Justin suddenly grinned. "Well guess what, our prom theme this year is 'Best Night Ever'!"

I stared at him again. That's what I meant. "You see, it's stuff like that that makes people get their hopes up then their hearts crushed."

Justin was still grinning, however. Does he ever give up? "Well, I feel tonight's gonna be different. I was thinking we could go there in a horse-drawn carriage."

(A.N.: It is horse - DRAWN right??)

I sighed again. "Everytime I've gone to prom in a horse drawn carriage we've always ended up walking home."

Zeke somehow managed to butt in. "What, did the horses run away?"

I smiled to myself. "Oh, they tried, but I was too fast for them. Then it's lights out horsey."

I then considered going to prom with Justin. He's the best boyfriend I've ever had.

He seemed nervous now. "Please Juliet? I'll make it great. I prom, - ise." he grinned again.

I grinned back. "Alright, you've won me over with your goofy charm."

Justin was satisfied. I then semi-listened to him babble on about plans for prom.

The only thoughts that were going through my head,

Were about Alex.

I sensed a pair of eyes of me. I scanned the Sub Station and my eyes landed on...

Alex. Who hurriedly pretended she was 'working'.

I stared at her for a few moments.

Why am I staring at her?

My eyes swerved up to Justin again, who was still babbling on.

"I have to go." I said quietly. I needed some things to sort out.

Justin stopped and looked at me. "Oh. Well, okay then, will you be here later?" he looked hopeful.

I smiled. "You can bet on it." I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

I heard someone grit their teeth. Vampire senses, y'know.

But who was it?

I can guess...

...Alex.

I glanced upwards. Alex was shooting Justin a glare that he didn't seem to notice.

I gave Justin a hug and walked out of the Sub Station.

I checked around myself to make sure no one was watching me.

Well even if someone followed me I could take them out.

I dashed silently down the alleyway, jumped and in mid-air I transformed into a bat.

As long as I kept low and out of sight, no one would see me.

It didn't take me long to get home.

I flew through the window and landed gently on my bed.

Transforming back into myself, I lay back on the bed.

The choice was hard.

Justin, Justin is cute, he's smart, he's funny, he's a great kisser, he's charming and he's got that little bit of muscle which makes a guy hot.

...Alex, Alex is gorgeous, she's clever (in a devious way), she's hilarious, she's an amazing kisser, she is charming in a irresistable way and she doesn't have muscle but man, does she have curves...which make her hot.

Why do I feel more attracted to Alex than Justin?

Alex is Justin's sister.

Justin is my boyfriend.

Alex likes me,

Justin likes me,

But who do I like?

Naturally I would say Justin, but after last week...

I really don't know.

If I pick Alex, It'll break Justin's heart.

If I pick Justin, It'll break Alex's heart.

Ugh. Why is this so _hard?_

**Alex's POV**

It was the night of the prom.

Or for me, Harper, Zeke and whoever else wants to be there, Zombie Prom.

Harper finally had the guts to ask the alien nerd out.

**[End Of Prom]**

I was wandering aimlessly around the school. I'd washed my makeup off, put my peach lip-gloss on and put on some comfortable clothes.

I decided to have a last look at my 'Zombie Prom'

I was outside the door, but I stopped when I heard talking.

Who is still in there?

I pushed the door open a crack.

Oh god. Juliet and Justin. Dancing. Wonderful.

I slipped in silently and watched from the shadows.

I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying...

"...You're right, Justin, It was the 'Best Night Ever'."

They were smiling at eachother now.

I gasped silently as they leaned in.

Their lips connected.

A silent tear rolled down my face.

* * *

**I know, it sucks this chappy. and it's short.**

**Reviews please, and this WILL be updated SOON**


End file.
